X-ray detectors are known from x-ray imaging which are embodied as solid-state detectors for recording digital x-ray images of an object to be examined, in which x-ray radiation is converted by a scintillator or a direct converter layer into electrical charge and subsequently read out electronically by means of active pixel matrixes. Subsequently the imaging data representing the examination results is transmitted to an evaluation and display unit and further processed to generate the image (article entitled, “Flachbilddetektoren in the Röntgendiagnostik” (solid-state detectors in x-ray diagnosis) by M. Spahn, V. Heer, R. Freytag, published in Radiologe magazine 43, 2004, pages 340 to 350).
Active pixel matrixes which are constructed from a plate made of amorphous silicon, a so-called a-Si plate, are known. To manufacture large-area solid-state detectors, a number of a-Si plates are butted up against each other by means of the so-called butting process, by being jointly glued onto a glass substrate for example. When the plates are being glued together however, it is generally not possible for technical reasons to avoid a displacement of the different a-Si plates in relation to each other. For each pixel axis the displacement usually lies within a double-digit percentage range of the length of one pixel element. The displacement results in a discontinuity in the raw x-ray image read out. This in its turn leads to corrupted object representations and artifacts. In addition, with linear combinations for example by subtraction of two raw x-ray images in each case artifacts can occur in the case of specific applications; These applications involve DSA (Digital Subtraction Angiography) or Dual Energy methods for example or quite generally methods in which at least two raw x-ray images are recorded at different times from each other.